


The Tea

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [105]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blushing Derek Hale, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Teacher Stiles, drabble challenge, original female child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/06/18: “sip, fresh, eat"Stiles is a teacher but at day-care or pre-school.





	The Tea

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/06/18: “sip, fresh, eat"
> 
> Stiles is a teacher but at day-care or pre-school.

Derek took a sip of make-believe tea.

“Eat your cookie now,” the little girl said.

Nibbling an invisible cookie he glanced nervously to where Stiles put the classroom back in order, leaving Derek with the last child awaiting her parent, delayed in traffic.

“Are you a prince, mister?” she asked.

“Yes!” Stiles laughed from the room’s other side. “He is!”

The girl’s eyes widened. “You’re Mr. Stiles’  _boyfriend!”_

Derek hissed, “ _Stiles?”_ his cheeks flushing like a freshly blown rose.

The child noticed. “It’s OK, mister. Don’t be ‘baressed,” she assured, pouring him more tea. “ _Everybody_ knows Mr. Stiles loves you.”


End file.
